Guild Raid:Season6/Info
Duration: Sep 17, 20:00 PST - Oct 2, 19:59 PST Schedule Round 1 Round 2 Please Note *Trial Battle and Match 2-1 will falls on the week's maintenance day. Battle will begin when the maintenance is over. Please stay tuned for more information from the maintenance news. *The first battle of the season will be a Trial Battle. *BCP earned during trial battle will not be included in the calculation of Guild ranking for Season Mystery Chest. *Player who completed the Guild Raid Quest: “No Stone Unturned” (Obtain 95,000 BCP) in any battle (including Trial Battle) will receive 1 Gem from the rewards. Changes Keys Changes to Guild Raid Season 6 Here's the list of changes that we have made for Season 6 *Increased max AP capacity **Max AP capacity has been increased to 60 AP. Player will be able to perform more actions, and have sufficient resting time. *Selection of Guardians **Guilds can only equip guardians of Water (Snowbinder), Dark (Voidbinder) and Light (Skytorch) element during the season. Players are encouraged to form squads of mono elements that are effective against the Guardians' element. Forming squads of Thunder, Dark, and Light element are ideal choices. *Guardians' Passive skills **Normal attack resistance has been added to all Guardians to lower the amount of damage taken from normal attacks. *Rates up for Elite Monsters **Players will encounter Elite Monsters of Water, Dark and Light elements more often during this season. *New Mystery Chests **Exclusive Gold Mystery Chests will be available in Guild Exchange hall from Sep 18, 16:00 PST ~ Oct 15, 15:59 PST. Player can stand a chance to obtain , Global Exclusive Elgifs, Guild Raid Elemental Spheres and more! For this season, we have also fixed multiple minor gameplay issues, UI bugs and crashes to improve the overall experience of Guild Raid. Rewards Season Reward The Top 10 Guilds of Season 6 will receive an exclusive alternate art version of ! Alternate Art will be revealed on a later date but first, here is a glimpse of the . Disclaimer: Artwork above is currently still Work-In-Progress Name: Warp Arcanist Savei Element: Rarity: Omni Cost: 54 Note: Players will be rewarded with 7★ Savei as the Trophy Unit for Season 6. Please stay tuned for full unit details of Savei in the coming updates. Additional Notes: *The BCPs acquired over the 3 matches (excluding the Trial Battle) will be aggregated to determine the Guild's Ranking / Results of the Season. *BCPs acquired each Round (except Trial battle) will contribute to the Season's Rankings / Results, but will be reset and not be carried forward to the next Round. *Players must contribute BCPs towards their Guild's Ranking to be considered as a Contributing Guild Member. *If player is not part of a guild (eg. Player quits from the previous guild or is kicked by the previous guild) during the rewarding phases, player will not receive any rewards even though they have contributed BCPs towards their previous Guild's Ranking. *Only Contributing Guild members are awarded a Mystery Chest. The awarded Mystery Chest corresponds with the Guild's Ranking and will be sent out on the dates mentioned in the above Season schedule. *325GT Guild Raid Sphere Upgrade Material refers to the 16 Guild Raid Sphere upgrade materials that can be purchased from Guild Exchange Hall which are worth 325 Guild Tokens: **Viper Tail, Molted Wyrmscale, Sarayagaza Bloom, Bone Club **Shambler Cuttings, Phrun Stingers, Burbur Branch, Centipede Fang **Dhlerp Tail, Sea-star Crystal, Chronal Sand, Cthnos Chain **Whiteland Rock, Infused Herbs, Aqueous Plague, Old Fossil